Naruto: Tiger Rider
by leseras
Summary: What if Naruto aspired to be a medic Nin? What if his first patient was a white tiger? MedicXTacticalXNaruto. Pairings undecided.


A/N: I'm trying my hand at fan fiction again after a long time. Now I'm more confident of pulling it off. This is my take on a fiction where Naruto is strong, may seem godly, yet he is just normal. Rather than a regular "Rinnegan Naruto" fiction, I want to portray how someone might feel in that situation. His reactions would be much more realistic too. Eg: If the council banishes him, he doesn't immediately swear to the Gods above that Konoha is going to burn. Five seconds later Kyuubi gives him power. No, nothing like that. Power gain will also be eventual. Pairings are undecided.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

**A glimpse into the future**

**Prologue**

**Tiger Rider**

**? P.O.V**

I exert all my might into my feet. They refuse to listen. The burning sensation hurts. Without warning I collapse to one knee, gasping for breath. Liquid bursts out of my mouth and splatters all over the broken concrete ground. It tastes coppery and my throat feels horrible because of it. I try to speak but I only manage to choke out incoherent sounds. Once again I try to move, but I feel a strange emptiness inside and fall face first into the hard ground. With all my might, I manage to turn my head upwards and stare at the carnage before me.

Bodies are scattered over the ground. People I know, seen and experienced life with lay on the ground, motionless. I stare into their eyes, their cold, dull eyes and feel a twinge in my chest. Why couldn't I protect them? I feel so helpless. My eyes shift once more to a puddle. It reflects the burning flames that are surrounding me. For a moment I relinquish all logic and thought I was in hell. However the severity of the situation quickly snapped me back to attention. Slowly, my vision starts to fade. Everything is getting blurry. It was then I noticed an orange, swirling mask. All feelings of helplessness and despair are quickly forgotten. A new found strength quickly floods my body. I push myself off the ground and managed to stand albeit barely. I clench my fist in rage. The fury I felt was almost palpable in the air.

"Madara!" I yell out, despite my hoarse voice. Madara snorts in amusement. It only serves to piss me off further.

With everything I have I amble forward towards my arch nemesis. For some reason, each step I take, he only gets further and further. The strength I felt before starts to sap away once more. However I suddenly feel very light. I glance downwards to find myself atop my partner. He growls in concern for my well-being. What would I do without him? I grunt in response. As if he understood me, he lunges forward. My hands quickly flash through the seals.

_Ox-Rabbit-Monkey-Ox-Rabbit-Monkey_

**Futago Rakiri! **Two balls of condensed electricity forms around my palms. It stings me because of my lack of concentration, but I continue in spite of it. As we near our target I plunge my fists forward, expecting to draw blood. However all I hit is blank air. I feel a force from behind that propels me off my partner into a nearby building. I slowly open my eyes to see the masked man striding towards me. His sharingan eye spins rapidly, as if to signify his disgust.

"So _Namikaze, _anymore tricks up your sleeves? Come on; don't disappoint me, after all your friends were such _entertaining _performers. I had such fun slaughtering them one by one." He said as he grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall.

"You know what the best part is? There is _nothing_ you can do to stop it. How does it feel, this utter helplessness? To know that no matter how much you try nothing has changed. You can only resist, nothing more. You will die, and I will become the ninja to have surpassed the Rikudo Sennin! Oh, your little friend is arriving." He turns around and smacks my partner who has leapt in mid-air away from him. He flies into a nearby building and a cloud of dusts spurts upwards. Madara takes off his mask and reveals his face.

In the middle there seems to be a crack, almost like a tear, as if one half was torn off and sewed back. In one socket he has the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan _pinwheel spinning constantly. In the other he has the ripple like eye, the _Rinnengan. _His hair is long and spiky, with a dark shade color. I can't help but think that he looks like someone I've seen before. For some reason when I look at him I think off Kakashi. His features twist into a hideous smirk. It disgusts me. He leans forward till his lips are an inch away from my ears.

"How does it feel to be broken?" He whispers. My eyes widened. An uncontrollable feeling enters me. My hand shoots out and smacks him square in the jaw, launching him quite some distance away. He stands up and snarls at me.

"You insolent little…" He didn't get to finish what he was about to say as my partner pounced on him from behind. Making full use of the distraction, I dash forward with my kunai drawn and pivot it towards the Uchiha. By luck or skill, I make contact and manage to lodge the entire weapon into his chest. Despite the near fatal blow, he suddenly constructs an entire body out of thin air, knocking the both of us away. Slowly the armor starts to cover the gigantic half humanoid and its shield and sword metalizes out of thin air.

**Susanoo!**

My partner pushes me onto his back. We both understood what had to be done. A white aura started to build up around us. The figure of a giant tiger forms directly above us, blanketing the two of us in its power.

The half human and tiger charge at each other and there is a giant burst off light.

"NARUTO!"

"MADARA!"

**Years ago…**

There lies a boy deep in the slums of Konoha. He doesn't want to, but because he needs supplies, he steps out of his apartment. Careful not to make any sound, he travels by the alley ways hoping to avoid contact of any form with people. He peeks out from the corner and sees his beloved ramen stand. In the moment of indecision, he forgets about the danger and dashes out, only to find himself getting chased by a mob of people minutes later. With all his strength he sprints into the alleys hoping to lose the crowd. However he accidentally slips on a puddle of water and lands on his back. The crowd closes in on him as he stumbles clumsily backwards, only to find himself in a dead end. His eyes widened in fear as he glances at the menacing grin of the crowd. Men and women, young and old, have arrived to torture him once more, for reasons he doesn't know.

A fist connects to his face and pushes him to the ground.

"Ugh…"

Multiple people start kicking him with their steel toe boots.

"Aghhhhh…"

A chunnin takes out two kunais and stabs them into Naruto's shoulder blades.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

A katon jutsu engulfs his entire body.

"NYAGHHHHHHH!"

Raiton jutsus are being channeled into the kunai that are lodged into his body, causing his body to spasm. Foam starts to form at his mouth, his eyes roll backwards into his head and his body slumps to the ground. The crowd cheers at having defeated the demon and walks away.

The last coherent thought that forms before he blacks out is one that will shape his future.

"_The pain, I want to stop it. I want to stop the pain."_


End file.
